An oil pan for an internal-combustion engine including a flat bottom part and also a deep pan section for the oil pan and a suction pipe for an oil pump which opens out into the deep pan section is described in DE 40 10 946 A1, wherein the deep pan section is in the form of a removable oil container. The suction pipe, which is fixed to the oil pan by means of bolted connections, is bell-shaped at the lower end thereof and is provided with a filter which is slightly spaced from the base of the oil container when the oil container is mounted in position.
An internal-combustion engine that is described in DE 3,812,400 is provided with an oil pan in which the oil flowing back from the coolant and lubricant circulating systems of the internal-combustion engine is collected. Here, a suction pipe running from an oil pump of the internal-combustion engine into the oil pan of the internal-combustion engine via a suction funnel ends shortly above the base of the oil pan in the centre of the oil pan. One of the disadvantages of these known devices is the high assembly cost due to the multiplicity of individual components. The suction pipe for example must be fixed at various points (e.g. by bolted connections) and it must also be sealed so as to prevent leakage. As a result thereof, there is a large number of assembly steps which has a negative effect upon the costs of the oil pan arrangement. Moreover, the flow properties of the oil that is to be sucked-in in the suction region of the suction pipe are not satisfactory in the known oil pan assemblies.
An internal-combustion engine having an oil deflecting part arranged between the crank case and the oil pan is known from DE 100 26 113 A1. The oil deflecting part is provided with oil channels that extend those oil channels, which run in the cylinder crankcase and lead to an aperture, up to the oil reservoir of the oil pan. These oil channels can be oil pressure delivery channels or else oil suction channels. Hereby, the oil deflecting part together with its channels can be manufactured as a complete entity. Here too, there is a resultant disadvantage that the flow properties of the oil that is to be sucked-in in the inlet region of the suction pipe are not satisfactory.
Reference is also made to DE 40 11 759 A1 for a general technical understanding.